


Lips Sealed

by MooMischief



Series: Switch Universe [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMischief/pseuds/MooMischief
Summary: She had definitely been disappointed when he hadn't proposed. He wasn't crazy for going out two days later to buy an engagement ring and he definitely wasn't crazy for bringing his mother with him and asking her to stay for moral support while he asked her mother for her blessing.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Switch Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Lips Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading switch you know they're in love and you know this will be coming eventually, this is just a little insight to Inuyasha.

_ It was definitely disappointment. _

Inuyasha thought, remembering two nights previous. Kagome had opened the velvet box to find a key to his house instead of a ring and her excitement had dwindled down to clear dissapointment. He tried to hide his giddiness as he asked her to move in and explained what soul bonding was. His heart leapt as she told him she was interested in it, heavily implying she was interested in because it was him. So the plan was then set in motion. 

Finding a day where he could take a half day without Kagome knowing wasn’t hard, she was packing things up this afternoon and would be texting him when she was ready for him to get him to finish moving her in. Finding her mothers phone number and sending it to himself had been an easy mission. Getting his mother free was harder and he’d have to bring Shippo with them too but he’d been sworn to secrecy under the promise of extra chocolate. 

He knocked on the door and he heard his mother running to the door and swinging it open to smile brightly at him. “My baby is getting married!” She squealed, calling for Shippo and sliding her shoes and coat on before helping Shippo into his shoes, his coat thrown over her arm. “Not getting married mom, just getting an engagement ring.” He said with a small chuckle as she picked up Shippo to bring him to her car, fastening him into his carseat before running to get in the front seat. Inuyasha slid into the passenger seat, sliding Tessaiga to his feet. 

“Oh hush! This is the best part! You know your father never proposed to me and we all knew Rin would say yes. This is different. Kagome eased in and she fell in love with you without knowing it was fate. She is choosing you!” She squealed, buckling her seat belt and starting the car. She was shaking with excitement as they began their drive. 

Inuyasha let out a shaky sigh and nodded in agreement. “She’d gonna say yes, right? I’m not making an ass of myself?” He asked and he heard a grumble from the back seat. He turned back to look at Shippo who was staring hard at him. “I’m just a kid and even I know she’s madly in love with you.”

Inuyasha let out a smile and turned back to turn on Scissor Sisters for his mother. “What do you think ma, you think she’s gonna say yes?” Inuyasha asked and his mother let out a snort before nodding. “Any woman would be lucky to have you, baby. You got her mothers phone number right? To ask for her blessing?” 

Inuyasha let out a grunt in confirmation and tried to still his racing heart. “I have it in my phone. I figured we could call her when I get back to your house that way you can give me emotional support if she says no.” He joked. 

Shippo snorted again from the backseat and Inuyasha turned back to look at him. “You got something to say pipsqueak?” He said and Shippo turned to stare out the window. 

“Don’t mind him, he just doesn’t understand the instinct and likes her because she gives him lollipops.” Izzy said with a chuckle causing an indignant shout from the backseat. 

Inuyasha turned around again and watched the houses around them thin as they made their way further into the suburbs. “Totsai knows we’re coming right?” Inuyasha asked and Izzy nodded in confirmation. “And you know what kind of ring she wants? You can give me some pointers?” Inuyasha asked again and Izzy sighed. 

“Dear, I promise you it is all ready for us. I know exactly what she wants and Totosai already has settings and some center stones to choose from. All he asked was for you to bring your sword to make more diamonds for him. Did you do that?” She asked, her eyes glancing from the road to pointedly look at the sword between his legs. 

He sighed but confirmed, his hand laying against the hilt of his sword. “I’m just nervous. I heard what she wanted but what if I get it wrong and she hates it.” He groaned and his mother let out a laugh. “Your father proposed to me with a band and I’ve been making him get me a new ring every 20 years since. If you mess up she’ll just make you get her a new one. It’s not about the ring, it's about the person.” She said confidently before moving her hand to turn up the volume on the radio, her signal that she wasn’t going to continue to the conversation. 

He leaned his head against the window as the music played until his mother began singing along, hitting him in the arm until he joined in and Shippo began laughing in the backseat. They pulled into a driveway and Inuyasha took a deep breath before exiting the car with his sword, waiting for his mother to unbuckle Shippo and made their way to the front door. 

Izzy pushed him out of the way and knocked on the door repeatedly until a loud yell “I’m coming, hold your horses!” Sounded through the house and Totosai opened the door, moving aside to let them enter his house. 

They moved into the entryway, taking off their shoes and jackets before Totosai led them into his living room and gestured for them to sit on the couch as he moved around to pull out several velvet boxes and laid them on the coffee table. He sat on the floor and waved Inuyasha to sit opposite to him before opening each case and showing him a box with several settings, a box with several loose diamonds and a final box with several gemstones. 

“What are those gems for? She asked for a diamond.” Inuyasha said as he looked at the open box. Izzy gave a small giggle and patted his shoulder. “Your father told me to get new earrings while I was here. Those are for me.” 

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at Totosai who was giving him a wide eyed stare. “Which do you like, Inuyasha?” He asked and Inuyasha took a deep breath before looking down at the setting box. 

They all looked relatively similar. All a shiny gold and all having some sort of diamonds on or in them. One looked like twisting vines with diamond studded leaves. Another had dots of diamonds spaced evenly around the band. One didn’t even look gold, the diamonds surrounding the entire band except the part that touched her finger ending in a teardrop shaped halo at the center. 

His hands landed on one. The diamonds seemingly held deeper inside the ring but glittering flush together and down the side. There was no halo, just prongs where a massive stone should fit. He looked once more around the other options before nodding to himself and looking up to Totosai with the ring in hand. 

Totosai nodded, “Round channel. Now pick the diamond.” He said, his head nodding towards the box of diamonds. Inuyasha stuttered and looked back towards his mother. 

“They have different qualities and different colors. Use your claws to pick them up and be gentle.” She said with a smile.

He nodded and shifted over slightly to the box filled with glittering rocks. He carefully held two up and to try to compare them. One looked like it glittered more in the center and the other looked slightly yellow in color. He glanced quickly to the band he’d just chosen before placing the yellow diamond down. He continued to pick one up in each hand, studying them before setting them down before landing on his final choice. It was sparkling but didn’t look too white or yellow. It sparkled brightly even in the fluorescent lights and it felt a little sturdier in his hand. 

Totosai nodded before holding his hand out and taking the diamond. “2.85 carot, E color, flawless clarity, very good cut.” He said, studying the diamond in his hand before closing both the diamond box and placing the gem on top. He then took the band and removed it from the box and set it next to the diamond. 

He looked up at Inuyasha with large unblinking eyes. “So now what do I do?” Inuyasha asked, his heart racing as he stared at the two pieces of Kagome’s engagement ring in front of him. 

“Now you got out back and make me more diamonds while I put these together and your mother picks her earrings. Bring the young one with you.” Totosai said, standing from his place on the floor and scooping up the pieces before moving away. Inuyasha sputtered for a moment before Izzy put her hand on his shoulder. “Show Shippo your sword skills Inuyasha.” She said gently and he sighed but stood and held his hand out to bring Shippo to the back. 

* * *

_ Holy Fuck. _

He thought staring down at the velvet box in his hands. The ring was stunning and staring at him in his lap. He hadn’t been able to focus on his mother or Shippo on the drive home. Completely entranced by the piece of jewelry that cost almost as much as Kagome’s Christmas gift. 

_ Thank god Totosai likes me. _

“We’re here Inuyasha and I think you mentioned something about needing to call her mother?” Izzy said, placing her hand on his shoulder and bringing him out of his reverie. He nodded and exited the car, stopping to toss Tessaiga back into his own car before moving into his parents house. Toga greeted them with big hugs before stopping him from moving to the living room. 

“Let’s see it boy!” He boomed. Inuyasha let out a shaky sigh and brought the box from his pocket to show his father. Toga whistle appreciatively before nodding. “How many times did you have to do adamant barrage to get that at a human price?” He asked and Inuyasha held all five fingers up. “Plus I had to still pay him a couple grand.” 

Toga nodded in understanding. “That’s his family discount. Glad he likes you enough to share it. Was Kaede there?” He asked, turning to his wife. Izzy shook her head. “He said she was doing some lobbying for medicinal marijuana.”

Toga nodded before turning to Shippo and holding out his hand. “How about you and I go get some mochi. I heard you get extras since you’re not telling Kagome?” He offered and Shippo nodded in agreement before they moved to the kitchen.

Inuyasha moved into the living to sit on the couch and was quickly joined by a bouncing Izzy. He just sat for a moment, the small box once again closed in his hand. “Just call Inuyasha, maybe she’ll be at work and you can talk to her later.” His mother said, running a soothing hand along his back.

He took a shaky breath and pulled his cell phone out, scrolling to Kagome’s mothers number and dialing. He held his breath as the phone rang. Once. Twice. Half of a third ring before Mrs. Higurashi answered with a confused hello. 

Inuyasha couldn’t breath as he stared at the phone in his hands for another beat until she repeated her confused hello again.

“Hi! Sorry Mrs. Higurashi, it's Inuyasha.” He said quickly. She laughed on the other end of the line before going silent. “Oh god, is Kagome okay?!” She said frantically. Inuyasha sputtered for a moment before confirming Kagome was fine. 

“This call isn’t because of Kagome! Well, it is but not because she’s hurt. You know she’d moved in with me right? I probably should have talked to you about that first.” He said, scratching the back of his head at Mrs. Higurashi laughed on the other end. “Kagome is a big girl Inuyasha, I can’t control what she does. What do I owe the pleasure of this ‘about Kagome but not an injured Kagome’ call?”

Inuyasha took a shaky breath before looking towards his mother. She was smiling brightly and nodding enthusiastically at him. He turned his face back towards the phone and gulped. “Well mama, I really love your daughter and I know you say she’s a big girl but I want to honor your family and mine. I’m calling to ask for your blessing to ask her to marry me and be my mate.” He said and held his breath as the line went very silent. 

A high pitch squeal broke the silence and Inuyasha let out a big sigh. “Oh my goodness! So fast but I couldn’t think of a better match! When is this happening? Can I be there or is that cliche? If I can’t be there can you at least get pictures for me? Does your breed of demon mate for life? Are my grandchildren going to have cute puppy ears? Tell me everything!” She said quickly and Inuyasha sputtered for a moment before laughing. 

“Uh, it's not happening soon. I just got the ring today and I want to make sure she's comfortable in my house before I spring something on her. I don’t know if I can get you here but I can definitely get you pictures and maybe a video. If we soul bond it’s my life span and I, uh, don’t know about pups with ears. I’m the only half demon in our clan.” He said, trying to make sure he’d answered all of her questions. 

Mrs. Higurashi laughed on the other end of line before calming herself slightly. “So if you do a soul bond she’s going to age like you right?” She asked and Inuyasha gulped before answering her in the affirmative. She sighed on the other side of the line but chuckled again before speaking. “I trust you to take care of her and as long as I have grandbabies before I’m 90 I’m happy to support both of your decisions. Do I need to be there for the soul bond too? The only demons I’ve known were wolves from my old city.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened and his mother snorted to hold in her laughter next to him. “Definitely not going to be there for soul bonding.” He said firmly and Izzy couldn’t stop her laughing as it burst through her. “Oh my goodness Inuyasha! Who is with you? Is Kagome there with you too?” She asked and Inuyasha laughed as he spoke. “No that’s my mother. I asked her to be moral support in case you said no.” He said truthfully.

Mrs. Higurashi snorted on the other end of the line. “Let me speak to your mother.” She said firmly and Inuyasha held the phone between them. 

“Hello! I’m Izzy I’m Inuyasha’s mother!” Izzy chimed, her giggles still flowing through her. “I’m Hina! I’m sure they haven’t told you my real name and I bet Inuyasha didn’t even know it.” Hina said through the phone, joining in the laughter. Izzy held her hand out to take the phone before leaning back on the couch.

“So tell me Hina, what questions can I answer for you?” Izzy said with a smile directed at a finally easy breathing Inuyasha. “How good are you at planning weddings? I made Kagome promise when she was 15 to have a real wedding and I refuse to let her back out even if she’s marrying a demon.” Hina teased. 

Izzy smiled brightly before turning her attention to the phone in her hands. “I’m currently planning Inuyasha’s brother’s wedding. It’s small but I have lots of good connections from too many years planning parties with my husband. We can make it a huge event or a small party. Either way I know everyone in the business and I would be happy to join forces with you.” 

“Do you know if my grandchildren will have puppy ears? I feel like Inuyasha panders to me and lets me touch his, but I can’t wait to see what they would look like on a baby.” Hina cooed and Izzy snorted but nodded at the phone before speaking. “I think it's a male thing so as long as they have a boy we should both get puppy ears to pet. Inuyasha was sucking up to you, he won’t even let me pet them anymore.” She teased, reaching out to swat a now smirking Inuyasha. 

“Oh gosh, they're calling for me inside! I have to get back. Inuyasha, give your mother my number! Maybe we can get together for Christmas instead of separating them.” Hina offered and after confirmation from both people on the line they said a quick goodbye and hung up.

“I’ll tell Kagome you offered to have her family over for the holidays?” Inuyasha asked quietly and Izzy hummed in agreement before a huge smile spread across her face. 

She stood up and did a full spin in the room. “My baby is getting married!” She sang, continuing to spin. Inuyasha stood and stopped her spinning. “I’m not proposing tomorrow ma, you’re going to have to wait and keep your mouth shut about this, you hear me?” He threatened and she laughed before reaching out to tweak his ear. 

“My lips are sealed.”

Inuyasha nodded before pulling out his phone to send a quick text. 

[To: **Fluffy:** _Got the ring. Need to hide it at your house._ ]

[From: **Fluffy:** _Rin would like photos._ ]

Inuyasha sighed as he confirmed before pocketing his phone. 

_God I hope these people can keep their mouths shut._

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Switch and you only read T and below, I wouldn't suggest reading it. However, if you don't mind some loving but rough sex, check out my other stories!


End file.
